Un problème d'Alter
by anzendes
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou n'aimait pas être ignoré. Et il comptait bien le faire comprendre à cet impertinent.


Katsuki Bakugou avait un problème. Et un réel. De plus, il persistait depuis plus d'un mois, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur au fur et à mesure du temps qui passe. Il ne comprenait pas l'élément qui aurait plus déclancher ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à la source de son problème : Izuku Midoriya. Son bon à rien d'ami d'enfance. Cet abruti avait commencé à l'éviter il y a un mois, au début ce n'était presque rien : il évitait d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul contact visuel autant que physique avec le blond. Puis, cela s'était "agravé" : plus que de simples contact, le vert avait commencé a évité toutes paroles et tout regard envers lui. Et pour tout dire, l'explosif en était touché - pour ne pas dire blessé. De plus, pour couronner le tout lorsque le disciple d'All Might ne pouvait éviter la confrontation avec le blond, il n'employait plus le surnom qu'il lui avait donné étant petit. Et ça, c'était c'était selon lui, la pire chose. Il se sentait presque comme un moins que rien.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le début de la cinquième semaine et le blond était bien décidé à tirer les vers du nez à Deku, il en avait plus que marre. Comme beaucoup de matin depuis le début du problème, Katsuki se leva en retard. Il n'avait que peu dormit, cherchant tous les moyens possible d'aborder son ami d'enfance sans que celui-ni ne prenne ses jambes à son cou. Le blond se leva péniblement et enfila rapidement son uniforme et de faire sa toilettes matinale en un temps record. Il ne prit même pas la peine de déjeuner et partit en courant en direction de la station de métro. Une voiture ralentit en arrivant à ses côtés, baissant la vitre côté passager. Il se pencha légèrement et fut surprit de voir Inko, la mère d'Izuku.

« Et bien Katsuki-kun, tu sembles en retard ! Tu veux que je te dépose au lycée ? »

Le blond allait refuser mais la femme étant bien décidée à le déposer lui ouvrit la portière sans attendre sa réponse. Il lui fit un petit sourire gêné avant d'entrer dans la voiture alors que la mère de son ami, si il pouvait le considérer comme tel au vu des derniers événements, le gratifiait d'un sourire. Ils s'échangèrent quelques banalités pendant toutes la durée du trajet, ce qui avait détendu l'explosif. Il souriait discrètement en écoutant sa voisine en ne pouvant s'empêcher de la comparer avec son fils en leur trouvant toutes sortes de points communs ; la générosité, l'humeur continuellement joyeuse, le sourire... CE sourire. Cela lui rappela alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Izuku ne lui en avait pas fait un sincère. Arrivés au lycée, la conductrice gara sa voiture laissant le temps au jeune Bakugou de sortir de l'habitacle.

«Merci beaucoup Madame Midoriya, vous m'avait sauvée sur le coup...

\- Katsuki ! Inko, appelle moi Inko... Après tout ce temps, tu peux bien laisser tomber les formalités avec moi ! »

Le cendré sourit doucement, décidément cette femme ne changerait jamais.

«Très bien Inko, je te remercies. »

La mère de Midoriya lui lança un immense sourire avant de disparaître avec sa voiture au coin de la rue. Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque en pensant à ce moment qu'il venait de passer avec la femme dont le fils ne daignait plus lui porter d'attention. Il soupira alors qu'il se tourna, prêt à pénétrer dans le lycée. Il sursauta légèrement en voyant la fille volante et le délégué coincé, comme il aimait les appeler. D'ailleurs, Ochaco le fixait suspicieusement. Il ne fit pas attention à eux et entra dans le lycée, les deux comparse à sa suite. Il savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie de lui poser des question mais il était loin d'être humeur à cela. Et c'est, pour changer, une nouvelle fois énervé qu'il passa le seuil de sa salle de classe prenant bien le soin d'ignorer complètement Kirishima et Kaminari qui le saluèrent à peine fut-il entré. Etant habitué à ce comportement, Eijiro ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en voyant son ami se laisser tomber rageusement sur sa chaise. Peut après son entré, ce fut au tour du jeune Midoriya d'entrer dans la salle de classe accompagné de Todoroki. Il salua distraitement tous le monde avant de partir s'installer à sa place, juste devant celle de Katsuki. Il s'avachit sur sa table, complètement épuisé alors que ses deux amis rappliquèrent immédiatement.

«Tu étais où Deku-kun ? On a vu Bakugou sortir de la voiture de ta mère mais pas toi...questionna Ochako»

En entendant la conversation, le voisin de derrière tendit son oreille voulant lui aussi savoir où était le garçon. Il se posait lui-même la question, mais n'avait pas osé demander à sa mère.

«Hein ? Katsuki était dans la voiture de ma mère ?

\- Et bien oui... On l'a vu le déposer... Je ne pense pas m'être trompée mais c'était peut-être une erreur. »

Le disciple d'All Might se retourna vers son ami d'enfance, interrogé. À vrai dire, toute la classe ayant entendu la conversation attendait patiemment la suite. Katsuki eut un rictus sur ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un regard mauvais au vert.

«Et bien oui, j'étais en retard et elle m'a gentiment proposé de me déposer. J'étais étonné de voir que tu n'étais pas avec elle, abruti de nerd. »

Ce dernier ne prit pas la peine de répondre au blond et se tourna vers son amie, qui était suspendue aux lèvres de l'explosif. Elle réitéra alors sa question à l'attention du vert qui n'avait toujours pas répondu. Il était plus ou moins livide.

«Il a dormit chez moi. dit calmement une voix.»

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le destinataire de la voix. L'explosif serra les poings en voyant que cela provenait du glaçon. Il ravala difficilement sa salive, tentant de se calmer. Personne ne pu dire autre chose que la sonnerie retentit, tous rejoignant leur place. Leur professeur pénétra dans la salle avec son éternel cocon jaune. Il lança alors d'une voix lasse ;

«Bon les mioches, aujourd'hui on va partir à l'USJ pour un entraînement... Rejoignez la salle habituelle pour récupérer vos costumes. Midoriya, tu viens avec moi quelqu'un prendra le tien. »

Le petit ne se fit pas prier et se leva, suivant EraserHead. Katsuki tenta de le suivre mais fut retenu par Todoroki qui lui jetait un regard froid, le dissuadant de bouger. Le blond pesta en se dégageant de son emprise avant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle des costumes. Il attrapa le sien et retira celui de Deku des mains d'Ochaco sans aucuns mots. Il partit alors s'habiller et rejoint le bus avant de s'engouffrer dedans suivit par d'autres élèves. Izuku arriva dix minutes plus tard en compagnie d'All Might et leur professeur principal. L'explosif fronça les sourcils en voyant le N1 se pencher vers son ami d'enfance en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant de disparaître en direction du lycée. Le petit s'engouffra à son tour dans le bus suivit de l'accompagnant et rejoignit son petit groupe d'ami, s'installant à côté de Shoto. Il parla un moment avec eux avant de pâlir légèrement avant de s'avancer vers Katsuki. Ce dernier eut un sourire narquois en voyant son ami s'approcher de lui, presque livide. Il avait sur ses genoux, le costume plié du disciple du N1. Arrivé à son niveau, le vert s'éclaircit la voix.

«Katsuki ? Je peux avoir mon costume s'il te plaît ?»

Le concerné sourit narquoisement à l'entente de son prénom sortit de la bouge du vert. Il ne posa même pas son regard sur le petit, faisant mine de l'ignorer. Ce dernier déglutit difficilement, le regard de plusieurs de ses camarades posés sur lui. Il décida de s'asseoir à côté de son ami d'enfance qui ne lui jetait toujours aucuns regards.

«Katsuki...? »

Il souffla en comprenant qu'il n'aurait aucunes réponse. Il posa sa main sur son costume, décidé à le récupérer de gré ou de forces. Le blond saisit brutalement son poignet, lui jetant un regard indéchiffrable.

«Et bien Deku, il semblerait qu'on ne t'ai pas apprit la politesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Katsuki... Je viens de te le demander.

\- Mauvaise réponse. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler par mon prénom toi.»

Izuku déglutit, mal à l'aise. Il fuyait le regard insistant que lui lançait l'explosif, ce qui ne faisait que renforcer sa colère. Il attrapa brusquement le visage du plus petit et rapprocha sa bouche de son oreille, ce qui le fit légèrement frémir.

«Il semblerait que tu l'ai l'ai oublié, ne devrais-je pas te rappeler comment tu dois m'appeler, Deku ?»

Le concerné tenta de se débattre, en vain. La poigne de Bakugou l'empêchait de faire le moindre mouvement. Le blond rapprocha ses lèvres encore un peu plus de son oreille et lui lécha légèrement le lobe. Le vert fut prit de nombreux frissons.

«Katsuki... Arrête...

\- Mauvaise réponse.»

Le blond commença à mordiller l'oreille du disciple d'All Might alors que celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses frisons. Il émit un léger gémissement plaintif que seul le cendré entendit. Il fut n'en fut que plus heureux.

«Dit le Deku, et j'arrêterais peut-être...»

Il descendit doucement son visage dans le cou de sa victime, déposant une traînée de baisers contre celui-ci. Parfois, il se permettait de mordiller sa peau, espérant entendre un nouveau gémissement sortir de la bouche de son ami d'enfance, qui ne vint pas. Il fut légèrement frustré bien que sa proie tremblait légèrement sous ses caresses plus qu'indécentes.

«Ka-... Kacchan... Arrête ça...»

L'appelé releva sa tête, un sourire plus que satisfait collé sur son visage qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il vit les joues rosées, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux remplis de... désir ? de son ami d'enfance. Ce dernier arriva à rompre leur contact après avoir saisit son costume et de filer en direction de son groupe d'ami. Un sourire triomphant apparut sur le visage de l'explosif alors que le bus arrivait enfin à sa destination. Le professeur principal indiqua une pièce au fils d'Inko qui se dirigea vers celle-ci pour enfiler son costume alors que le reste de la classe se dirigea vers N11 qui les attendait un peu plus loin. Cet après-midi les élèves allaient s'affronter en un contre un, les combats étant tirés au sort. Le premier combat avait déjà commencé lorsqu'Izuku revint apprêté. Il opposait Asui à Kaminari, malgré les déplacements rapides de celle-ci, elle ne pu faire le poids face à la foudre de son assaillant.

Les combats s'enchaînaient depuis plus d'une heure à présent et seulement quatre personnes n'étaient pas passées : Yaorozu, Bakugou, Iida et enfin Midoriya. D'ailleurs ce dernier espérait fortement ne pas avoir à affronter son ami d'enfance.

« Avant dernier match, Bakugou et Midoriya. Bougez vous. débita Eraserhead. »

Le plus petit déglutit alors que l'autre eut un sourire carnassier. Izuku s'avança alors, légèrement tremblant sur la sorte de ring, face à face, ils attendaient le top départ qui ne tarda pas à être lancé. Bakugou ne perdit pas un instant et se jeta sur son ami d'enfance, qui se baissa légèrement d'une rapidité innée et évita le coup de son assaillant. Avec son revêtement il réussi à disparaître un instant du champs de vision du blond avant d'apparaître au dessus de lui, lui assénant un cou de pied derrière la nuque envoyant le blond valser à quelques mètres. Il disparut une nouvelle fois avant d'arriver dans le dos du blond et de refaire le même manège qui le renvoya à plusieurs mètre. Lorsque Bakugou atterrit une deuxième fois sur le sol, il pesta.

« C'est quoi cette merde... Comment ce bâtard peut être aussi rapide ? »

Un silence de mort régnait dans la salle, tous étant légèrement ébahit de la facilité qu'avait eut Izuku à mettre le blond à terre plusieurs fois. Celui-ci se releva, essuya le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et capta le regard de son ami d'enfance.

Il frissonna d'appréhension alors que les veines du corps de son ami brillaient de plus en plus vivement. Une puissance indescriptible émanait du corps du vert, coupant le souffle à toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte. N11 commençait à s'affoler, prenant peur pour la suite alors que le professeur principal de la 1-A regardait la scène, imperturbable. Le blond chargea ses mains d'explosif, prêt à se défendre de l'attaque qu'allait lui asséner son adversaire mais rien ne vint.

« Midoriya, calme toi. »

Tous regardaient la scène, interloqués. Shoto se tenait derrière le détenteur du One for All, sa main fermement plaquée sur les yeux du plus petit et son autre main étant accroché à sa taille, le plaquant contre son torse. Eraserhead s'approcha d'eux, déclarant que le match était terminé. La respiration du disciple d'All Might se faisait lourde alors que leur professeur lui asséna un léger coup de poing sur la tête, le faisant revenir à ses esprit. Bakugou fixait le glaçon, enragé. Il se tenait afin de ne pas se jeter sur lui, le rouge relâcha doucement le vert qui regardait son enseignant, penaud.

« Excusez-moi Sensei... Il semblerait que j'ai encore...

\- C'est bon. Yaorozu, Iida, c'est à votre tour. »

Deku jeta un sourire gêné au fils d'Endeavor et rejoignit le reste de la classe qui le regardait interloqué. Katsuki n'avait rien dit, ce qui en avait étonné plus d'un. Avant que quelqu'un ne vienne lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé, Izuku partit se réfugié dans un coin plus tranquille ignorant tous ses amis. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son ami d'enfance le suivait à la trace. Une fois assez éloigné des autre, le blond l'attrapa par les épaules avant de le plaquer durement contre un mur.

« Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui vient de ce passer. Et je t'assure que ce n'est pas une question. le vert souffla.

\- Il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Ferme la et dit moi la vérité avant que je te refasse le portrait abruti de nerd. »

Le plus petit se gratta la nuque nerveusement alors qu'il détourna le regard, cherchant un moyen de s'évader. Semblant le comprendre, l'explosif coinça sa cuisse entre les jambes du vert le plaquant complètement contre le mur avant d'attraper son visage entre ses doigts et de le forcer à le regarder.

« Joue pas aux cons avec moi, Deku.

\- C'est pas nouveaux si ? Je ne sais pas contrôler mon alter pauvre con ! Et en ce moment c'est de pire en pire d'accord ? Si on ne m'avait pas arrêter je t'aurais probablement... J'sais même pas comment le dire sérieux. Maintenant lâche moi et laisse moi tranquille, Katsuki. »

Le blond le regardait légèrement interloqué. C'était une des premières fois que son ami d'enfance osait lever la voix contre lui. De plus, cette façon dure d'avoir prononcé son prénom était loin de lui avoir plu. Il se rapprocha légèrement du vert.

« Et je peux savoir ce qui vient foutre double face là dedans ? À te coller comme ça et dormir avec toi, sérieux.

\- Il a juste essayé de me calmer Katsuki. Et je n'ai pas dormis avec lui, il a menti. J'ai passé la nuit dehors à m'entraîner sur une plage pour essayer de contrôler mon pouvoir. Il m'a juste vu ce matin et on est allés ensemble au lycée, rien de plus. »

L'explosif souffla de soulagement en laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule du disciple d'All Might. Ce dernier le regardait, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte et essaya de se dégager de son emprise, en vain. Son assaillant entoura ses bras autours de lui avant de nicher sa tête au creux de son cou. Il rougit violemment, déstabilisé.

« Lâche moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis un mois connard de Deku ! »

L'interrogé tressaillit à la question que lui posait son ami d'enfance. Il fut soudainement embarrassé et commença à débiter des tonnes de paroles en murmurant, ce qui accentua la mauvaise humeur du blond.

« Stupide nerd, arrête ça et répond à ma question sinon je recommence où je m'étais arrêté dans le bus. »

Izuku se figea à l'entente de cette phrase. Il n'esquissa plus un mouvement, légèrement choqué.

« Katsuki...

\- Kacchan. Toi, tu m'appelles Kacchan. Stupide bon à rien. »

Contre toute attente, le fils d'Inko passa sa main dans les cheveux du cendré, commençant à jouer avec alors qu'il laissa tomber sa tête contre celle de son ami.

« Idiot de Kacchan... Comment veut tu que j'arrive à garder le contrôle de mon alter avec toi à mes côtés... C'est beaucoup plus simple de t'éviter, il y a moins de risques. »

Bakugou eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il leva sa tête du cou de son ami, il le fixa dans les yeux ce qui troubla sa proie qui détourna le regard. Le cendré approcha sa tête du visage du vert et l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, descendant le long de sa mâchoire en lui déposant une traînée de baiser. Arrivé à la naissance de son cou, il déposa ses mains sur la taille du vert collant leur deux bassins et suçota sa peau, la mordant de temps à autre ce qui fit basculer la tête de sa victime en arrière, lâchant quelques gémissements.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent qu'ils se faisaient appelés pas les autres, Bakugou se décolla d'Izuku un sourire en coin collé sur son visage en voyant la petite trace rouge qu'il avait laissé sur la peau de son ami. Il enlaça leurs mains et partit en direction du groupe qui les attendait plus loin.

« Stupide nerd. Cette marque c'est ta punition pour m'avoir ignorée et t'être laissé approché par ce connard de glaçon. Fait attention, si je t'y reprend je devrais te punir plus sévèrement. »

Les élèves de la 1-A étaient tous rentrés sains et saufs, peu ayant de fortes blessures. À peine furent-ils arrivés au lycée que leur enseignant leur dit qu'ils pouvaient tous rentrer chez eux et qu'ils étaient libérés pour la fin de la journée. En sortant du bus, Todoroki s'approcha d'Izuku décidé à lui proposer de passer l'après-midi ensemble mais il fut devancer par un certain garçon à l'alter explosif qui lui jeta un regard qui en disait long. Il se plaça derrière son ami d'enfance et lui descendit légèrement le col de sa chemise, sous l'incompréhension d'Iida et Ochaco qui étaient eux-même avec le vert.

« Tch. Connard de glaçon, tu la vois cette marque ? C'est signe que cet idiot m'appartient alors dégage tes sales pattes de là. Deku, on rentre. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus petit de répondre et lui attrapa le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite vers chez eux. Le trajet en métro fut plus ou moins long pour les deux garçons qui n'osaient pas parlé. Seulement, les deux ne cessaient de se jeter des regards qui en disaient long. À peine furent-ils sortit que Katsuki saisit le poignet de Deku et rejoignit sa maison le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivé, il entraîna le vert à sa suite et ferma la porte derrière eux.

« Mes vieux sont pas là, si tu veux partir file maintenant, après je ne répond plus de rien. »

Le disciple d'All Might s'empourpra violemment et baissa la tête en attrapant la manche de la veste de son ami. Il secoua négativement la tête avant que Bakugou ne l'attrape par les cuisses avant de le soulever et le plaquer fortement contre son bassin. Le plus petit enroula ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant alors que se dernier fondit sur ses lèvres fougueusement. Le baiser n'avait rien de tendre mais était des plus érotiques. Le blonde plaça ses mains sous le tee-shirt de sa proie et fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de son dos alors que leur baisé s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Il se dirigeait vers sa chambre en même temps que leur langues dansaient un ballet endiablé. Il poussa sa porte de son pied avant de la refermer de la même manière et de déposer le vert sur le lit, se plaça à califourchon sur lui avant de fondre sur le cou de son ami, lui léchant la peau et la suçotant par endroit, le marquant un bon nombre de fois. Il remontait le long de sa mâchoire en laissant des baisers avant de mordiller son lobe d'oreille tout en remontant le tee-shirt du vert. Il jeta un regard à Izuku dans le but d'être sûr qu'il soit consentant, ce qu'il répondit affirmativement en l'embrassant à pleine bouche et en l'aidant à retirer son haut. Katsuki enleva aussi le sien et fit glisser son pantalon par la même occasion avant de faire la même chose à Deku. Il sourit en voyant les abdos bien dessiné de son partenaire. Le blond plongea sur les tétons du plus jeune en en prenant un en bouche et commencer à titiller l'autre de son autre main. Il descendait doucement en prenant le soin de lécher et embrasser le torse de son partenaire qui ne faisait que lâcher de nombreux gémissements. Arrivé au niveau de son boxer, il joua avec l'élastique d'une de ses main alors qu'il allait embrasser la verge déjà bien dure de son partenaire qui gémit de nouveau. Il remonta sur ses lèvres alors qu'une de ses mains faisait des allers retours entre son pénis et son intimité. En entendant les gémissement du vert, le blond n'en fut que plus excité et se plaça de sorte à coller leur deux érections encore cachés d'un boxer entre elle et de commencer à les frotter. Le disciple d'All Might se cambrait sous ces mouvements alors que de son autre main, le jeune Bakugou titillait l'intimité du vert. Au bout d'un certain moment, le blond décida que c'était le moment et approcha trois doigts de la bouche de Deku, celui-ci comprit immédiatement et les prit en bouche, enroulant sa langue autours de chacun d'eux sans lâcher son amant du regard ce qui l'excita encore plus. De son autre main, l'explosif fit descendre le dernier morceau de tissus de son ami d'enfance et enfonça un de ses doigt dans son intimité. Le vert se cambra alors que le blond commença des vas et vient. Il larme de douleur naquit au coin de son oeil que Katsuki s'empressa d'embrasser en lui disant des paroles rassurantes au creux de l'oreille. Il en enfonça un second en accélérant les vas et vient. Il vit que son amant commençait à prendre du plaisir alors il en enfonça un troisième en même temps qu'il captura ses lèvres, étouffant ses gémissements.

« Tu es... Si mignon Deku... »

Le concerné gémit alors que l'explosif retira ses doigts avant d'attraper un préservatif et du lubrifiant dans sa commode. Il enfila son condom avant de s'appliquer du lubrifiant et de placer sa verge au creux de l'intimité de son aimé. Il hésita un instant avant de le pénétré, de peur de le brusquer. Seulement, Izuku se tortillait d'impatience et le blond se lança. Leur gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts comblant le silence pesant de la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient. Le blond augmenta rapidement ses vas et vient en sentant que son amants prenait énormément de plaisirs malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait dans ses gestes. Les coups de reins se faisaient de plus en plus intense alors que le blond se saisit du membre du vert qui tenta d'étouffer sa surprise dans le baiser qu'il s'échangeaient. Le blond commença d'abord par titiller son bourgeon avant de faire de long va et vient avec sa main en synchronisation avec la douce torture qu'il infligeait à son intimité. Alors que les caresses se faisaient de plus en plus fortes, Izuku retint un hoquet de plaisir.

« Ka-... Kacchan je vais...

\- Moi aussi... »

Alors que le blond se déversait dans le préservatif qu'il avait enfilé, Deku se laissa aller sur le torse de son amant qui s'écroula sur lui, haletant. Tous deux se regardèrent, un sourire pendu sur les lèvres. L'explosif commença à caresser les cheveux en bataille du vert qui le regardait indescriptiblement. Il sourit doucement.

« Tu n'es rien qu'à moi à partir de maintenant, Deku. »

Le vert sourit alors qu'il se pencha vers les lèvres de son amant avant d'en prendre possession.

« Rien qu'à toi c'est promis, Kacchan. »


End file.
